Naked Soul
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Blaine Anderson sempre pensara que era um zero à esquerda: um jornalista sem um futuro brilhante, fadado a permanecer na sombra do seu irmão… até que enfim "o amor bate à porta"… ou será ao contrário? Advertência: Yaoi
1. Take One

**Naked Soul**

 **Sinopse** : Blaine Anderson sempre pensara que era um zero à esquerda: um jornalista sem um futuro brilhante, fadado a permanecer na sombra do seu irmão… até que enfim "o amor bate à porta"… ou será ao contrário?

 **Pairing** : Blaine x Sebastian (Andersmythe)

 **Géneros** : Yaoi ; Romance ; Comédia ; Universo Alternativo

 **Advertências** : Homossexualidade ; OOC

 **Disclaimer:**

Todas as personagens de Glee são propriedade de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk e Ian Brennan que desenvolveram a série para a Fox.

 **Beta-read:** Clara

 **Notas:**

Hoje celebramos o Dia Mundial do Livro e dos Direitos de Autor, pelo que achei por bem publicar uma história que estava em stand by há já algum tempo.

Se amam ler e/ou escrever, digam Não ao plágio!

* * *

Fanfic publicado no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

 **Take One**

O staff começava a abandonar o set de filmagens e o ator principal rumou para o camarim. A exaustão acumulada, depois de vinte e oito horas de trabalho sem descanso, já começava a passar fatura. A série era muito aclamada e como tal, os episódios eram ansiosamente aguardados, pelo que não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a agência recebeu um memorando a anunciar que o hiatus, durante o qual o elenco poderia por fim descansar e tirar umas merecidas férias, fora cancelado e deveriam regressar imediatamente ao trabalho em força e ainda com mais horas extras muito bem pagas. Era escravidão! Escravidão muito bem paga, mas ainda era escravidão no final de contas. Mas ele amava o que fazia… Era a sua paixão!

Atuar sempre havia sido o seu sonho desde que tinha memória.

Trocou de roupa e tentou guardar o telemóvel no bolso… salientado particularmente a parte do "tentou"… deixando o desgraçado do dispositivo de última geração cair ao chão, contribuindo assim para a adição de um novo risco no visor do aparelho eletrónico. Agachou-se, pegou no telemóvel, cuidando de não o deixar escorregar por entre os dedos, outra vez, colocando-o no bolso traseiro das calças e saiu a passo lento e tranquilo. Apanhou o elevador, pois a última vez que quisera ir pelas escadas para fazer um pouco de exercício físico, tropeçou nas atacas das sapatilhas e rolou três lances de escadas, terminando com uma fratura no pulso, já para não falar da agenda toda bagunçada, resultando num pesadelo também conhecido como CEO, managers, diretores, produtores, jornalistas e afins.

A agência tinha deixado bem claro, que estava estritamente proibido de realizar qualquer tipo de atividade física, que pudesse resultar num atentado contra a sua saúde e integridade física, sem observação adequada e previamente agendada. Basicamente tinham-lhe colocado uma babysitter aka. guarda-costas, que a propósito parecia tê-lo perdido pela segunda vez nesse dia. Aquele tal Karofsky nunca estava à vista, quando menos se dava conta este havia desaparecido novamente. Por algum estranho motivo, as suas ausências pareciam bater certinhas com as do stylist da série. Estariam Hummel e Karofsky em algum apuro? Talvez devesse informar a sua manager ou o CEO dos sucessivos desaparecimentos… Estariam a sofrer algum tipo de chantagem? Afinal, aquele era um meio muito competitivo e demandante!

O som típico do elevador a chegar ao destino distraiu-o dos seus pensamentos. As portas abriram-se e o jovem homem dirigiu-se ao exterior, rumando ao estacionamento. Chegado lá, revolveu os bolsos do casaco à procura das chaves do carro, mas estas não estavam em lado nenhum para serem encontradas. Regressou ao estúdio, mas as portas trancadas impediram-no de voltar ao camarim para recuperar as chaves, pelo que optou por apanhar o metro nessa madrugada fria e escura.

oOo

A poucos metros da estação foi barrado por três homenzarrões, que pareciam necessitar urgentemente de um guia sobre cuidados higiénicos, para não falar dentários, que o empurraram bruscamente para dentro de um beco.

― Ei! Tu és aquele ator… Como é que era mesmo o nome? ― O hálito nauseabundo, pelo fedor a álcool, bateu contra o rosto do moreno.

― Sebastian… ― O tipo cheio de tatuagens forçava o cérebro de ervilha a funcionar corretamente, querendo recordar o nome. ― Sebastian Smith! Acho que é isso.

― Estás parvo!? ― exclamou o primeiro, sendo secundado por um rufia cheio de músculos e de cabeça rapada, que parecia ter saído diretamente de uma cena de skinheads de um filme de quinta categoria, só faltava mesmo era a melodia tétrica e de mau gosto.

― Esse é o Sebastian Smythe! A minha patroa é louca por ele… Cada vez que este gajo aparece na televisão, ela fica toda empolgada. Dá gritinhos histéricos, abana-se toda por culpa dos calores… Nem quer ter sexo comigo… Só quer saber dele! Ele é a versão do "tenho dor de cabeça" da minha Kirsten.

― Deveríamos dar cabo dessa cara de menino bonito? ― O homem tatuado aproximou-se a Sebastian, agarrando o seu rosto e virando-o de perfil, com olhar analítico. ― Assim da próxima vez que ele aparecer na televisão, a tua patroa não vai querer saber nada dele…

― Hmm… Estou a perceber ― disse o rufia careca. ― Boa ideia! Por onde começamos? Não vejo a hora de voltar a ter alguma ação com a minha Kirsten, sem que esta pare no último instante para ir ver um novo episódio de "Anti-Terrorism Squad" ou assistir ao filme "Cold Blood Killer" pela enésima vez. Senão é um agente especial ou um militar há-de ser um assassi…

― Pelo nariz! ― interrompeu o outro, não querendo dar corda às lamúrias do amigo ― Ninguém gosta de um fulano com uma batata no meio da cara…

― A menos que seja tomado por palhaço, com o enorme nariz vermelho… ― exclamou o tipo de hálito fedorento, ao que os outros dois riram agarrados à barriga.

― Não precisam fazer isso… Tenho a certeza que podemos resolver isto de maneira civilizada ― defendeu-se o ator, retirando a mão do brutamontes do seu rosto e recuando um passo.

― Claro! ― exclamou o tatuado, acotovelando o amigo nas costelas ― Podemos resolver o assunto de forma civilizada…

― Depende de quanto dinheiro trazes contigo! ― concluiu o homem com mau-hálito.

Sebastian pega na carteira para passá-la ao rufia mais próximo, mas com a sua habitual torpeza, desconhecida pelo mundo exterior, tropeça e bate com o objeto na cara dele.

― F-Foi um acidente! ― gaguejou com um sorriso afetado ao ver os bandidos levantarem os punhos e estalarem os dedos em gesto de antecipação.

O assaltante prepara-se para lhe dar um murro na cara, mas o ator, nervoso e trapalhão como só ele podia ser, deixa cair a carteira e agacha-se para a apanhar. O homem bate com o punho na parede, resultando num sonoro estalar de ossos. Ao ver quão furioso este estava, Sebastian atira-lhes a carteira e foge na direção contrária. Estes não querendo deixar a situação assim, correm atrás dele. Um dos homens agarra-o pela gola da gabardine Burberry, tentando mais uma vez escapar dos assaltantes, o ator despe o casaco apressadamente e corre até à estrada mais transitada que conseguiu encontrar naquele curto espaço de tempo. De tanto correr e correr, sem olhar por onde ia, a celebridade tropeça num mendigo e cai no duro piso de asfalto, partindo o telemóvel que descansava pacificamente no bolso traseiro das suas, agora, esfarrapadas calças.

O moreno suspira ao ver a sua última esperança despedaçar-se frente aos seus olhos desanimados. Sem telemóvel, não podia ligar para a central de táxis para poder requisitar que lhe enviassem um, ou pelo menos para poder informar a agência sobre o seu paradeiro. Se bem que… agora que refletia um pouco…

"Informar onde estou… Mas que tonto sou…Onde raios é que eu estou?", pensou Sebastian, observando os arredores. "Correr sem rumo fixo nunca acaba bem, não é mesmo? E agora? Esquadra… A polícia saberá dizer-me onde estou e como chegar a casa em segurança. E a Santana ainda tem a lata de me dizer que sou um inútil… Um inútil não saberia que tem de procurar uma esquadra. Toma lá, Santana!", exclamou o artista triunfantemente para si mesmo.

O jovem ator vagueou por várias horas sem saber por onde ir. Quando menos se deu conta… estava no meio do nada. Nem uma só casa à vista… Apenas uma estrada deserta…

"Como é que eu vim aqui parar?", Sebastian suspira deprimido, "Talvez seja verdade… e eu tenha zero sentido de direção! A minha mãe tinha razão… mas de forma alguma voltarei a utilizar um estúpido guizo à volta do pescoço!", tremeu dos pés à cabeça ao recordar as memórias terroríficas da sua infância. "Não sou um gato! Tenho uma reputação a manter!"

Continuou a caminhar até que viu luzes ao longe, mas tal poderia ser na realidade uma miragem fruto da fome, da sede e do stress de quase ter sido espancado, sem falar da privação de sono a que fora submetido no trabalho. A diretora não os deixara descansar até terminar de filmar a cena do resgate completa e sem uma única falha. Mesmo assim, haviam perdido horas nisso, pois a terrorífica e altamente galardoada diretora e produtora cinematográfica, não deixava de os interromper. Já fosse para apontar erros ou para reclamar quão mortalmente aborrecidos eles eram. Tinha perdido a conta a quantas vezes havia escutado as palavras: "Corte! Foi horrível!", "Chamam a isso representar? Uma égua de salto alto faria melhor!" e "Pensam que isto é difícil? Eu estou a ter um cálculo biliar enquanto falamos, isso é que é difícil!"

Sue Sylvester poderia ser a melhor diretora e produtora cinematográfica que a nação americana já produzira na história, mas era um pesadelo de pessoa. Não existia um único indivíduo em todo o planeta que estivesse disposto a casar-se com ela. Talvez fora por essa razão que recebera aquele estranho convite de casamento, na semana anterior, a convidá-lo para o matrimónio de Sue Sylvester com… Sue Sylvester!?

"Ah! Já sei!", comemorou Sebastian. "Como ninguém a atura, ela não teve outro remédio a não ser casar-se consigo mesma, pois duvido seriamente que haja outra pessoa com o mesmo nome, ainda mais uma que esteja decidida a contrair matrimónio com uma tirana sem ética como a Sue."

Coincidências não existem! Pelo menos… não naquela extensão.

"Tenho de dormir… e comer… Estou a começar a pensar em coisas sem nexo! Quanto faltará para chegar lá?", Sebastian observou as luzes de um prédio que pareciam começar a dançar ao som de uma música imaginária. Esfregou os olhos incrédulo e continuou a andar. Parecia que o caminho até ao prédio iluminado nunca mais tinha fim.

Os candeeiros uniram-se ao show de bailado, dançando com os semáforos, que intercalavam cores ao som de uma melodia inexistente.

"Alucinações? Fantástico, simplesmente fan-tás-ti-co!"

O cansaço acumulado fez com que os seus pés parecessem passar a pesar toneladas, pelo que passou a arrastá-los com dificuldade.

"Só mais… um… pouco…"

Um passo, agora outro e mais um e estava finalmente frente à porta de uma Estação de Serviço 24 horas. Ergueu o braço, a sua mão quase alcançava a tocar o puxador da porta.

"Pedir… Telefonema… Comida…"

A porta abre-se repentinamente e bate contra a cara do ator. O último que Sebastian viu antes de perder a consciência foi a expressão de espanto no rosto do homem que segurava a porta.


	2. Take Two

**Take Two**

O ator pestanejou e enrugou a testa ao sentir a dor que assolava o seu pobre nariz. Levantou a mão e levou-a ao rosto, sentindo um curativo.

― Não está partido! Foi superficial, mas…

O som da porta da entrada interrompeu a frase do desconhecido.

― Blaine! Onde estás, Blaine? ― gritou uma voz masculina desde o Hall da Entrada.

― Na sala!

― Mas que… ― O homem observa o intruso que descansa no sofá e puxa o dono da casa para um canto. ― Por favor, diz-me que Sebastian não vai ficar permanentemente desfigurado!? E que definitivamente não foi culpa tua? Vais ser processado! A nossa família vai acabar a viver nas ruas… ― exclamou dramaticamente, subindo cada vez mais o volume da sua voz e gesticulando exageradamente ― Os nossos pais vão ter de alugar os quartos extras da casa a várias pessoas de origens duvidosas… Eu vou ter de acabar por abandonar a minha promissora carreira na Broadway… Ou pior! Vou ter de deixar que um bando de velhos decrépitos e enrugados me apalpem todinho ― Levou os braços ao peito, abraçando-se a si mesmo de modo protetor. ― para conseguir papéis mais bem pagos…

― Acaso é um conhecido teu? ―perguntou Blaine, ignorando a atitude de Drama Queen do seu irmão mais velho.

― Como!? Maninho, em que mundo é que vives? É Sebastian Smythe! ― Apontou o dedo exasperadamente na direção do dito cujo. ― A Super Estrela de Hollywood!? Como jornalista deverias sabê-lo! Tens a certeza que somos irmãos? Começo a ter as minhas dúvidas… Talvez foste trocado à nascença?

― Cooper, sou jornalista de secção de política, não de entretenimento. ― O irmão olhou-o com descrença. ― É assim tão famoso?

― Famoso? Estás a gozar comigo, certo? Sebastian é uma lenda! ― O dramatismo de Cooper ia subindo gradualmente de nível, ignorando por completo a presença do motivo da mesma. ― Isto pede uma intervenção de emergência… Vou emprestar-te a minha coleção pessoal. Não te atrevas a arruiná-la ou a perder sequer um único dvd… Ou juro que me esqueço que és meu irmão e te envio diretamente para as Urgências… Vai ficar com cicatriz? ― perguntou Cooper, recordando que Sebastian podia escutá-los e observou o curativo improvisado que Blaine fizera. ― Talvez devêssemos levá-lo a um Hospital para que lhe façam um raio-x… Tens ideia de quanto a agência dele te martirizaria com um processo, se o rosto do seu maior astro…

Sebastian sentou-se com dificuldade, observando os irmãos dialogarem exaustivamente no canto.

― Desculpem pela interrupção, mas… quem são e onde est… ― O rugido do estômago esfomeado do jovem ator impediu-o de prosseguir a sua fala. Envergonhado e ruborizado, agachou a cabeça.

― Estás à espera de quê?

― Hã!? ― A expressão de confusão do jornalista poderia ter sido considerada fofa, senão fosse pelo facto de que o seu irmão estava à beira de sofrer um severo ataque de nervos e colapsar no meio da sua Sala de Estar.

― Não vês que o Sebastian está com fome!? ― exclamou Cooper com obviedade.

― Ok..!? Não tenho muito em casa… Hmm… Acho que sobraram alguns ovos… Talvez uma omelete… ― murmurou enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

oOo

Sebastian espirrou pela enésima vez naquela longa semana, esboçando uma expressão de dor, ao ter o seu nariz contraído de forma extremamente dolorosa. O clima gélido da noite em que deambulara sem rumo certo e acabara acidentado, havia contribuído para que contraísse uma valente gripe, uma vez que "perdera" a gabardine e passara horas na rua sem o abrigo de um agasalho adequado.

O seu anfitrião entrou no quarto de hóspedes e deixou uma canja de galinha na mesa de cabeceira.

― Coop, está a tentar entrar em contacto com a tua agência… Seria melhor se tivéssemos conseguido ligar à tua manager, mas ela não está a atender o telefone.

― Entendo! Santana é… Bom, é a Santana! Já tentaram ligar à minha irmã?

― O telemóvel acusa que está desligado, mas vamos continuar a tentar. ― Blaine colocou um tabuleiro sobre a cama e dispôs a malga de caldo sobre o mesmo. ― Cuidado, que está quente. Não entendo! Estás aqui há quatro dias e ninguém diz nada. Segundo um artigo que Tina publicou hoje, estás supostamente de férias numa ilha paradisíaca, a desfrutar de uma temporada de sol e ondas colossais. Ou pelos menos foi isso que a mandaram escrever.

― Tina Cohen-Chang?

― Sim!

― Hm…Já fui entrevistado por ela uma vez. Muito profissional, mas deixa-se levar pelo que os superiores lhe dizem. Falta-lhe… entusiasmo. Não parece gostar do que faz. Ao contrário de Brittany S. Pierce. Essa tem para dar e vender. Chega até a ser exagerado! Na última entrevista que me fez até a cor da minha roupa interior ela queria saber. Foi no mínimo… constrangedor.

― Haha! Essa é a nossa Brittany… Agora come! Sabes… afinal não és nada como as pessoas dizem.

― Como? Arrogante? Frio? Distante? Calculador? Astuto? Crápula? Cretino? Penso que já houve uma imensidão de adjetivos e sinónimos utilizados para me descrev…

― Ok! Já entendi! Admito que inicialmente não tinha a mínima ideia de quem eras, mas nada que um bom seminário, marca Cooper Anderson não tenha conseguido resolver. Ele é sem sombra de dúvidas o teu maior fã. Não me admirava nada que se candidatasse ao cargo de Presidente do teu Clube de Fãs.

― Provavelmente faria um bom trabalho, mas eu gosto bastante da Mercedes, tem bom sentido de humor e damos-nos bem. E tem uma voz…! Nem te digo, nem te conto...Aquela mulher tem futuro. Um dia, não muito longínquo, todos conhecerão o nome Mercedes Jones! É verdade que é muito faladora… mas é divertida e está sempre disposta a criar novos incentivos para melhorar o meu relacionamento com os fãs. Aliás, pergunto-me como estará a correr o seu novo projeto.

― Projeto? ― perguntou o jornalista com curiosidade "puramente profissional".

― O Dia dos Namorados está à porta, pelo que vamos fazer um evento de caridade. Vamos vender bilhetes para um sorteio, a vencedora ganhará o direito de ter um jantar romântico comigo. Os lucros serão entregues a uma Instituição de Caridade à escolha da vencedora.

― É uma boa iniciativa!

― Concordo, é por isso mesmo que tenho estado a tentar convencer a minha irmã a fazer o mesmo, mas…

― Mas?

― Não sei se deveria dizer-te.

― Porquê?

― És um jornalista e Quinn ainda não quer que ninguém saiba.

― Só escrevo sobre política… ― O ator dedica-lhe um olhar desconfiado. ― Prometo que não direi nada a ninguém. Juro pela alma de Pavarotti.

― Pavarotti, a sério? ― Ergueu uma fina sobrancelha, que recordou levemente o vilão, que interpretara no filme que havia estreado o ano anterior. Esse gesto, juntamente com o sorriso sensualmente ladino e o tom quase sarcástico da sua voz, quase fez com que Blaine pensasse duas vezes, sobre os rumores que rodeavam aquele mediático homem, que repousava na sua cama, no seu quarto de hóspedes, que ficava no seu loft… Ok, talvez estava sobrepensar demais.

― Não é esse Pavarotti! ― defendeu-se o jornalista, que recuara um passo, perante a poderosa aura que Sebastian emitia. Nesse preciso instante, o ator gritava Super Star inalcançável por todos os poros. ― O meu canário, que infelizmente faleceu o ano passado.

― Hmm… ― A expressão sedutoramente malévola murchou, dando passagem ao habitual Sebastian. ― Se tu dizes, mas se vir algum artigo sobre isto… Saberei quem devo jogar aos leões. Literalmente, Quinn vai querer ver-te despedaçado, pedacinho por pedacinho, e o Jardim Zoológico é apenas uma das muitas associações com as quais temos acordos de doações. Eu apadrinhei um bebé Koala e a minha irmã amadrinhou uma cria de leão, pelo que já sabes qual será o presente de Páscoa para a pequena Lucy, se a notícia alguma vez chegar a ver a luz do dia… ― Blaine engoliu o excesso de saliva, acumulada com dificuldade, e assentiu. ― Já ouviste falar de Noah Puckerman?

― Pertence a uma banda, certo?

― Sim! É o líder dos "Kiss My Ass", uma famosa banda de rock. Bom, eles começaram a namorar há cerca de dois, dois anos e meio, talvez. Tudo muito discreto e longe das câmaras, óbvio… Puck pediu a Quinn em matrimónio no Natal passado. Foi tudo muito… Hmm… Rockeiro!? O facto é que o casamento não deve demorar, duvido que queiram que a Beth assista ao casamento dos próprios pai… ― Sebastian tapou a boca ao aperceber-se que mais uma vez havia falado demais. Péssimo defeito que lhe atribuíra uma imagem fria e distante para com os fãs. Santana tinha sido muito explícita de que deveria falar o menos possível em público e apegar-se aos guiões que ela e Emma lhe escreviam.

Santana Lopez era a sua manager principal e Emma Pillsbury-Schuester era a Responsável de Relações Públicas e Media da Agência. Entre ambas, decidiam o rumo da carreira de Sebastian Smythe. A sua outra manager era basicamente a criada de Santana, pobre Sugar.

Sugar Motta vinha de uma família abastada e sonhava com ser uma celebridade, mas tendo falhado todas as audições a que se apresentara, não teve outro remédio a não ser optar por uma mudança vocacional. Enquanto isso, planeava a melhor forma de conseguir um namorado famoso. Era o seu destino ser famosa… Fosse por talento ou por matrimónio! Essa era a sua meta!

― Quinn está grávida? Tina e Brittany matariam por ter essa exclusiva. ― A mirada fulminante do ator perfurou-o, pelo que o jornalista ergueu repentinamente os braços, tomando uma pose defensiva. ― Claro que elas nunca saberão. Os meus lábios estão selados.

― Fantástico! Não sabias quem eu era, mas a Quinn sim!?

― Acaso esqueci-me de mencionar que o meu amigo Sam é loucamente apaixonado por uma estrela musical que nunca conhecerá e não deixa passar uma única oportunidade, em vão, de poder falar sobre ela pelos cotovelos? Pobrezinho, vai ter uma desilusão quando souber… Oh! Coitadinho do Sam… O seu objetivo era apresentar-se a uma audição para backdancer de Quinn e conquistá-la aos poucos. Até andou a ter aulas de dança com Mike Chang Jr.

― Mike Chang Jr? Ele é um ícone no mundo da dança. Quinn só conseguiu três temas coreografados por ele. Como é que o teu amigo…?

― Somos todos amigos desde que éramos crianças…

oOo

Um novo dia chegou e Cooper invadiu a residência do irmão qual furacão destruidor. Abriu a porta de rompante, anunciando entre gritos:

― Não vais acreditar no que aconteceu, B! ― Correu até ao quarto do irmão, arrancando os cobertores de cima de um sonolento e mal-humorado Blaine. ― Os castings para a nova produção de Artie Abrams foram esta semana e adivinha só quem conseguiu o papel protagónico masculino!?

― Parabéns, Coop! ― O jornalista bocejou e olhou para o relógio que anunciava quatro minutos para as cinco da manhã. ― Sabes que é sábado certo? Deixa-me dormir até mais tarde… ― Bocejou uma vez mais, puxando os cobertores até cobrir a cabeça, só deixando à vista uns poucos fios encaracolados.

― É uma ótima oportunidade para mim, B! Tudo bem que vou ter de aturar a Diva Berry durante meses, mas é o melhor papel que obtenho desde que iniciei a minha carr… Blaine? Blaine!? ― clamava o artista, ao aperceber-se que o seu irmão mais novo havia regressado de novo ao Mundo dos Sonhos, abandonando-o sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.


	3. Take Three

**Take Three**

Sebastian abriu os olhos e por um breve instante não se conseguiu localizar.

"Certo! Estou em casa do Blaine…"

A porta abriu e o anfitrião entrou com um kit de primeiros socorros, para trocar o curativo.

― Está a curar muito bem! ― disse ao retirar a gaze do nariz do ator ― A vermelhidão e o inchaço já desapareceram.

Sebastian levou a mão direita ao corte que cruzava o seu dolorido nariz, passando os dedos timidamente, mas retirando-os ao sentir uma dor aguda e latejante. A sua face contraiu-se numa expressão de lamento e Blaine riu abertamente.

― Não sejas criança, Sebastian! É superficial… Não vai deixar marca alguma.

― Hmm… Mas dói-me… e muito ― retorquiu o jovem de cabelos castanhos, com um beicinho fofo, que faria as suas fãs suspirarem de ternura. Mesmo quando fosse uma completa contradição a tudo o que os meios de comunicação vendiam sobre a sua imagem de marca.

Sebastian Smythe era conhecido entre o público como uma pessoa sarcástica, culpa da Santana e dos seus peculiares discursos; e distante, devido ao exagerado profissionalismo que Emma colocava ao escrever os guiões que o ator deveria seguir ao atender uma entrevista.

Verdade seja dita, Blaine não podia deixar de comparar a celebridade com um pequeno gatito. Sebastian tinha um carácter controverso, conseguia ser arisco e mimoso ao mesmo tempo. A sua desconfiança ao estabelecer novas amizades e falar abertamente as suas opiniões, mas quando a confiança nascia, falava pelos cotovelos, mal se dando conta do facto. Por último, era doce e inocente, gostava de ser mimado, coisa que nunca admitiria de livre e espontânea vontade e que o jornalista não lhe diria de frente por medo a represálias e acabar por perder a nascente amizade que formara com o ator. Mas acima de tudo, nunca insinuaria o quanto achava que Sebastian necessitava de carinho. Não sabia que tipo de infância havia tido, mas a carência deste por afeto era notável, uma vez que o conheceu melhor.

Um simples mimo na cabeça quando estava a delirar de febre, foi o suficiente para se aperceber disso. Sebastian tinha ido ao encontro da sua mão em busca de mais atenção, talvez essa fosse a verdadeira razão pela qual pensava que o ator se assemelhava a um pequeno gatinho.

oOo

Blaine suspirou pela terceira vez naquele dia. Olhou para o relógio que batia as vinte horas em ponto. O novo editor-chefe, Jesse St. James havia-o feito reescrever todo o seu artigo, clamando que lhe faltava personalidade.

"Ninguém nunca mais lerá a secção de política se achar que os artigos dão sono", havia dito o homem. Como é que se faz uma eleição do congresso apelativa?

O som do telefone tirou-o dos seus devaneios.

― Boa noite, Coop! ― Blaine abriu os olhos de espanto ao escutar as palavras do irmão. ― O artigo está quase pronto… Mais uns quinze minutos e saio do trabalho… Sim!… Vejo-te lá… Até já!

oOo

Cooper abriu a porta, cedendo passagem às damas.

― Entrem! Sintam-se em casa… Principalmente tu, linda! ― Pegou na mão da loira e deu-lhe um beijo casto e galante.

― Mas que cavalheiro!

― Sebastian está no quarto de hóspedes e o meu irmão deve chegar em breve. Desejam algo para beber? Café? Talvez um chá?

― Um chá estaria bem, obrigada!

A morena olhou para amiga em busca de uma explicação.

― Não deverias aceitar algo de um estranho…

― Náuseas… ― murmurou baixinho, interrompendo as palavras da outra ― Onde vais? ― perguntou ao vê-la levantar-se e rumar para o corredor.

― Confirmar se Sebastian está realmente aqui! E se está bem.

oOo

Blaine entrou em casa, deparando-se com Cooper a levantar a loiça da mesa de centro, que se vira obrigado a comprar após a primeira visita da sua mãe, que reclamara pela sua falta de hospitalidade ao constatar que os convidados não teriam onde pousar as chávenas e os pratos. Não que ele tivesse muitos convidados para começo de história...

― Onde estão?

― Perdeste-os por uma diferença de uns dez minutos aproximadamente.

― Não havia transportes para este horário. Tive que chamar um táxi.

― A manager e a irmã dele vieram buscá-lo. Tenho de salientar que Santana não estava muito feliz ao ver o estado do rosto do seu astro, mas entre Sebastian e Quinn conseguiram acalmá-la, pelo que não tens de te preocupar por um possível processo. ― Cooper já ia quase a meio do caminho para a cozinha quando disse: ― Ah! Quase me esquecia, Sebastian disse-lhes que eras jornalista… Digamos que… Se algum artigo a mencionar o que aconteceu surge na revista… Bom! É melhor que não contes a ninguém e nem penses em publicar um único artigo sobre estes últimos dias. Aquela manager dá medo! É como ver o Diabo em pessoa ou melhor dizendo "El Diablo".

oOo

Conforme os dias iam passando, a decisão de Blaine em não revelar a verdade sobre a personalidade da Estrela de Hollywood ia sendo abalada. Os meios estavam a crucificá-lo, seguindo as críticas de outros artistas, cujas mágoas acumuladas por terem perdido oportunidades fantásticas de trabalho a seu favor, estavam a causar uma discussão entre os fãs do ator e a imprensa, por publicar mentiras. Mas… não podia negar que gostava de ser o único que conhecia o verdadeiro Sebastian Smythe.

A tal Mercedes estava uma fera… Parecia pronta para atirar os jornalistas aos leões. Lucy poderia vir a ter um banquete em breve. Quinn provavelmente não se importaria de que esta lhe fizesse o favor de alimentar a sua já não tão pequena leoa.

― Invejosos! ― reclamava Blaine, sentando ao lado do irmão, enquanto assistiam à última entrevista a um grupo de atores de segunda… Não! Quarta categoria.

― Sei por fonte segura, que aquela tal Kitty Wilde só está falar mal de Sebastian porque foi recusada ― acusou Cooper. O homem de cabelos cacheados olhou-o com expressão chocada e em muda pergunta. ― Quinn comentou algo no outro dia.

― Quinn!? Desde quando te dás com ela?

― Temos mais em comum do que pensávamos. Ambos tivemos percalços com Rachel Berry em dados momentos das nossas vidas. Sabias que Quinn e Rachel já disputaram o mesmo homem? Um tipo sem graça, cujo o nome já se me varreu da mente… Lynn… Lynn Humson? Acho que é um jogador de um desporto qualquer… que não me interessa a mim, nem a ninguém que se preze a ser alguém na vida.

― Finn Hudson? O quarterback dos Titans?

― Esse mesmo! Acho que a Diva Berry está a tentar dar o nó, mas o tipo não parece muito convencido. Rachel está convencida que ele ainda gosta da Quinn.

oOo

Quando acordou essa manhã, Blaine não pôde evitar sentir que esse dia seria um autêntico pesadelo.

Para começo de história era Dia de S. Valentim e isso nunca era boa notícia…

Segundo, não havia forma de conseguir domar o seu cabelo e ainda por cima, havia-se esquecido de comprar mais gel.

oOo

À medida que o elevador ia subindo e se aproximava o momento em que as portas se abririam por fim, jogando-o no meio de um bando de hienas esfomeadas, Blaine recordou a razão pela qual detestava tanto trabalhar no dia catorze de Fevereiro…

As mulheres do seu escritório tornavam-se feras nessa data, jogando-se em cima de qualquer par de calças solteiro que viam, agarrando-se a ele com unhas e dentes, e desafortunadamente para ele, o jornalista encaixava-se perfeitamente nos critérios das solteironas desesperadas que trabalhavam na revista. Como tal, o homem mentalizou-se que esse dia levaria com uma enchente de mulheres, possivelmente acima dos trinta quase nos quarenta anos, desesperadas por casar-se e que viam aquele evento como a sua última oportunidade de conseguir êxito na sua vida amorosa.

O último pensamento de Blaine antes de chegar ao seu destino e o elevador anunciar a sua sentença foi:

"Mulheres são criaturas predadoras… e infelizmente… eu... sou carne fresca!"


	4. Take Four

**Take Four**

Nada poderia ter preparado o jovem jornalista para o cenário com o qual se deparou…

As portas do elevador abriram mesmo a tempo de darem as boas vindas ao objeto, ainda não identificado, que voou pelo hall da editora, estatelando-se fortemente contra o rosto do pobre homem.

O ruído da queda espalhafatosa de Blaine foi o suficiente para alterar o foco de todos os presentes.

— OMG! Blaine, estás bem? — gritou Tina, correndo ao encontro do amigo e calçando a arma do crime discretamente — Quem foi a besta que se atreveu a fazer isto ao meu melhor amigo? — perguntou a asiática, fazendo-se a desentendida, quando fora o seu próprio sapato que causara o estrago.

— Penso que a besta a que te referes, viria a seres tu mesma, Cohen-Chang — constatou o Editor Chefe, Jesse St. James. — Brittany! — chamou a loira que se apressou ao seu encontro — Uma vez que Cohen-Chang se sabotou a ela mesma ao atentar contra um colega, a reportagem é tua.

Jesse deu meia volta, regressando ao seu escritório.

— Yes! — exclamou baixinho, erguendo o braço em gesto glorioso e esboçando um sorriso de vitória.

— Espero ver o artigo pronto na minha mesa até às vinte e três horas — concluiu o Editor Chefe, fechando a porta do seu escritório.

oOo

Era quase uma da tarde quando Blaine despertou no sofá da área de recreação, sendo presenteado com a cara de fúnebre seriedade do seu superior.

— Tens três artigos em atraso que não podem esperar nem mais um segundo, Blaine. Quero-os prontos para impressão até às cinco da tarde — disse Jesse, saindo de seguida, sem dar oportunidade para que este se localizasse e absorvesse a informação.

Blaine passou o resto da tarde mergulhado na imensidão do mundo das estatísticas e diferentes cenários de campanhas eleitorais.

oOo

Exausto, mas satisfeito por ter realizado um bom trabalho, Blaine deixou três artigos sobre a secretária do Chefe Editor, tal como lhe havia sido ordenado. Olhou para o relógio, vendo que ainda faltavam três minutos para as cinco da tarde e sorriu com orgulho genuíno, quando um grito de agonia pairou pelo ar.

oOo

Os paramédicos forcejavam contra a loira, cuja até então desconhecida força física lhes estava a causar problemas.

— Senhorita Pierce, tem que ficar quieta ou poderia vir a ter sequelas no futuro.

— Faz o que te mandam, Brittany, é para o teu próprio bem — murmurou Blaine com um tom de voz calmo e tranquilizante, ajudando-a a deitar-se na maca.

— Mas… A reportagem…

— Nenhuma reportagem vale mais que o teu bem estar, Britt. Precisas de cuidar de ti mesma. Haverão mais reportagens no futuro.

— Mas nenhuma sobre o evento de S. Valentim de Sebastian Smythe — respondeu a loira, sem notar o sobressalto que o nome do ator causara no outro jornalista.

— Tenho a certeza que outra pessoa tomará o artigo e fará justiça à tua visão — disse Blaine, acariciando levemente a cabeça da rapariga que lhe causava uma ternura fraterna que nunca antes fora despertada por nenhum outro ser humano, nem sequer mesmo o seu irmão Coop, que fora o seu herói e exemplo a seguir desde que tinha memória.

— Não! — exclamou Brittany exaltada, sentando-se repentinamente, esboçado uma carantonha fruto da dor aguda que a acometeu — Já sei! Blaine, tu podes fazê-lo.

O moreno quase caiu pela carinha de felicidade da sua amiga…

— N-Não posso, Brittany. Sabes que eu não entendo nada quando o assunto é sobre celebridades — desculpou-se, recorrendo a uma desculpa esfarrapada, pois não queria correr o risco de ser apanhado pelo "El Diablo" como dizia o seu irmão. Nunca chegara de facto a conhecê-la, mas se Cooper afirmava que ela era perigosa, ele acreditava. Afinal de contas o seu irmão nunca na vida lhe tinha mentido.

— Não vou deixar a Tina ficar com a história… Tenho quase a certeza absoluta que aquela casca de banana era dela.

— Britt, como é que podes assegurar isso?

— É óbvio que foi culpa dela, Blaine. Ela trouxe uma banana para o lanche da tarde. Realmente achas que foi mera coincidência que a casca tenha acabado tão perto da minha mesa? Aposto que ela fez de propósito — confidenciou a rapariga.

— E que razão teria ela para fazer isso? — questionou o moreno ligeiramente descrente.

— Vingança. Tina ficou fula da vida por ter perdido o artigo, pelo que como meu melhor amigo tens o dever de te encarregar desta história.

— Mas já te disse que não percebo nada de socialites.

— Só tens de te infiltrar no evento e gravar tudo o que acontecer, assegura-te de tomar notas de tudo o que ocorrer por mínimo que seja, que eu trato do resto — concluiu a jovem entusiasmada e sem dar direito a resposta, sendo levada pelos paramédicos.

oOo

Blaine viu-se no espelho retrovisor pela terceira vez e suspirou antes de decidir se devia ou não entrar no restaurante. Abriu a porta e saiu, voltando a ver o seu reflexo na janela do carro assim que a fechou.

"Não consigo acreditar que estou realmente a fazer isto", pensou o jornalista encarando o seu "fantástico e indetectável" disfarce, que consistia numa gabardine, um chapéu, uma máscara cirúrgica e um par de óculos de sol que lhe davam uma aparência "nada suspeita".

Levantou o braço e voltou a suspirar ao constatar que estava quase na hora.

"Faltam menos de dez minutos para as sete. Sebastian já deve ter chegado e deve estar agora mesmo a preparar-se para o seu ansiado jantar romântico à luz de velas, acompanhado possivelmente por uma belíssima melodia de piano… Isso se tiver sido ele a escolher e não a manager", divagou o moreno sem se aperceber do rumo que iam tomando os seus pensamentos. "Santana nem se dá ao trabalho de averiguar os gostos de Sebastian, pelo que o mais provável é que a música não seja do seu agrado."

O homem mexeu a cabeça para afastar as suas divagações e regressar ao ponto focal, o artigo, e verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estava nesse preciso momento frente ao edifício, tentando passar despercebido pelo Maître do melhor restaurante de gastronomia francesa de New York, "Le Bernardin", enquanto descobria como entrar sem reserva prévia.

Após várias tentativas frustradas de evitar o olhar desconfiado do Maître, Blaine optou por procurar a entrada de serviço que era de uso exclusivo para o staff do restaurante.

"A Britt vai matar-me se descobrir que o evento já começou e que eu ainda nem sequer consegui entrar no restaurante."

O moreno deu a volta ao edifício, encontrando por fim a porta de serviço, que já seja por mera sorte ou ação divina, se encontrava aberta e sem vigilância, uma vez que o jovem assistente que a utilizara pela última vez para levar o lixo havia-se esquecido de a fechar. Blaine não sabia mas esta situação poderia muito bem vir a ser o motivo de despedimento do desafortunado rapaz e até mesmo o fim do seu sonho de escalada até ao topo como um dos melhores Chefs do mundo.

oOo

Agachado e escondido atrás de um carrinho de comida, Blaine ignorou a mirada confusa dos clientes e do empregado de mesa que empurrava o carrinho até ao centro da sala. Armado com uma câmara fotográfica e um gravador de voz, o jornalista escapuliu-se para debaixo da mesa de centro, que operava como atração principal do restaurante, enfeitada com um gracioso arranjo floral.


	5. Take Five

**Take Five**

Blaine comprimiu os lábios e carregou no botão da câmara fotográfica pela trigésima ou quadragésima vez nessa noite, conseguindo mais uma imagem perfeita, do "casal" sorridente, para adicionar à montanha que já tomara. Ainda quando achasse já ter suficientes fotografias do evento e desejoso de sair dali, não desejava que Brittany reclamasse que não tinha material suficiente para a sua reportagem, ou que as tomas estavam desfocadas, ou pior, desprovidas de sentimento, pelo que assegurou-se de tomar o maior número possível de fotos e esta que escolhesse as que queria para o artigo e ponto final.

A rapariga levou o copo de vinho tinto à boca e deu um pequeno gole, parando para rir e retornando de seguida à sua ação.

"Oh! Vá lá, Seb, vais dizer que não notas quão falsa ela é!? Olha só para essa risada fingida. O que disseste nem sequer tem piada, ela simplesmente está rir de tudo o que dizes seja isso engraçado ou não. Vê-se perfeitamente que está desesperada em agradar-te", pensou o jornalista, movendo-se para a frente para poder aproximar o gravador à mesa deles e ignorando a pontadinha que sentiu no peito.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente entre risadas e brindes… e quando menos se deram conta, o Maître atravessou a sala e aproximou-se a Sebastian.

— Monsieur Smythe, são vinte e trinta — anunciou o homem respeitosamente. Ao ver a mirada de confusão do ator acrescentou: — Tinha-nos pedido que o recordássemos que tem um compromisso a seguir.

— Oh, claro! — exclamou ao receber um raio de iluminação na sua mente, recordando a razão pela qual requisitara aquele serviço primeiramente, sendo distraído como era, não desejava chegar atrasado ao seu apontamento ou pior ainda, esquecer-se dele. — Peço imensa desculpa, foi distração minha. Muito obrigado por me avisar.

— Não foi nada — respondeu o Maître. — Voulez-vous la facture? ( _Vai desejar a conta?)_

— Oui, s'il vous plaît. Et pourrait dire au valet d'apporter ma voiture? ( _Sim, por favor. E poderia dizer ao manobrista para trazer o meu carro?_ ) — O Maître assentiu, retirando-se de seguida.

A rapariga, que até então observara a troca de palavras com admiração e sem entender nada do que fora dito, pousou o talher que utilizara para consumir a sobremesa e pegou no guardanapo para limpar a boca, desenhando um sorriso comedido na sua bonita face ao não saber como agir agora que se deviam despedir.

Tendo sido praticamente criado pela sua irmã, Sebastian apercebeu-se e levantou-se, avançando até à sua fã, pegando na sua mão e beijando-a castamente, aliviando assim o ambiente. A jovem ruborizou-se fortemente, tal qual uma donzela virgem da idade média, que se encontrava a ser cortejada pelo seu Príncipe Encantado.

Blaine apertou fortemente a câmara entre as suas mãos, sem se aperceber, e tirou uma nova fotografia. Pensando que já tinha material suficiente para que nem mesmo Brittany se opusesse à sua retirada, retrocedeu, gatinhando em marcha atrás, ignorando que nesse preciso momento, o empregado de mesa passava atrás dele com uma garrafa de uns dos vinhos mais caros do mundo, correção o mais caro do mundo.

Crash! Esse foi o som resultante da ação do rabiosque do jornalista a bater contra as pernas do empregado que tropeçou, deixando cair a garrafa no chão.

Cacos de vidro escuro e brilhante sobressaíam no solo de pedra manchado de inestimável licor.

— Francis! — Um grito ensurdecedor ecoou pelo salão, chamando a atenção daqueles que pudessem ainda não se ter apercebido do que ocorrera. — Dis-moi que ce bruit n'était pas la bouteille Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru à casser ( _Diz-me que esse ruído não foi a garrafa Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru a quebrar-se_ ) — implorou o Maître.

— Hmm ... Je ne peux pas ... parce que c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé (Hmm… Não posso… pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu) — murmurou o jovem homem batalhando contra as palavras ao não estar habituado a falar em francês.

— Oh, mon Dieu, qui va payer? ( _Oh, meu Deus, quem é que vai pagar?_ ) — interrogou o Maître levantando os braços para o teto teatralmente.

Ainda sem entender uma única palavra do que fora dito, Blaine não cessara de pedir desculpas a ambos os funcionários do restaurante.

Enquanto isso, Sebastian pegou no seu cartão de crédito para pagar a conta e poder acompanhar a sua jovem acompanhante à porta.

— Foi sem querer — Ao escutar a familiar voz, o ator abriu passagem, contornando os curiosos e vislumbrando um embaraçado e preocupado moreno.

— Blaine?

— S-Sebastian?

O jornalista não podia crer que aquilo que mais temia havia acontecido, fora descoberto pelo amigo. Cada vez se sentia mais como um stalker…

— O que é que aconteceu? — perguntou o homem de cabelos castanhos com um semblante de profunda seriedade.

— Acaso conhece este homem, Monsieur Smythe?

O Maître aproximou-se ao ator, fitando o cartão de crédito de Sebastian, com uma expressão que normalmente só poderia ser vista num pobre desgraçado sedento que fora privado do consumo de água por cinco dias e encontrara um oásis no meio do deserto.

— Oui, é um amigo.

— O seu amigo quebrou uma garrafa de Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru.

— De que ano? — questionou ao compreender a gravidade do assunto.

— Colheita de mil novecentos e oitenta e cinco.

— Ora, isso seria pouco mais de vinte mil euros.

— Vinte mil, duzentos e dezanove — corrigiu o Maître com voz ansiosa, inclinando-se na direção de Sebastian.

— Pode deixar que eu pago — disse, entregando-lhe o cartão de crédito —, acrescente à minha conta, s'il vous plaît.

O homem concordou, praticamente arrancando-lhe o cartão da mão, talvez temendo que este mudasse ideia.

— Não! — exclamou o repórter — Não posso deixar que faças isso, Seb.

— Está tudo bem, Blaine.

— Mas…

— Nem mas, nem meio mas — O Maître regressou, devolvendo-lhe o cartão e agradecendo a compra. —, além disso já está pago. Vai para casa, Blaine, foi um dia longo.

oOo

A loira quase saltou da cama de hospital quando viu Blaine entrar no seu quarto.

— Mostra, mostra… Que presentes é que tens para mim?

— Fotos reveladas e gravação em formato mp3 — respondeu, deixando um saco em cima da cama e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado. Abriu a mala e retirou o computador portátil, preparando-se para colocar mãos à obra e poder completar o artigo a tempo de sair na edição da manhã seguinte.

— Os meus favoritos! — exclamou com um sorriso quase infantil.

oOo

Um carro de luxo estacionou frente a uma mansão privada.

O valet aproximou-se, recebendo a chave do carro da mão do proprietário.

"Mas que raios se passa aqui? Esta é sétima celebridade que vejo hoje", o garoto de uns dezoito anos, deu graças aos céus pelo seu pai lhe ter perguntado se queria aquele part-time na mansão do seu patrão. "Nunca tinha visto tantas celebridades juntas. A Elena nem vai acreditar quando lhe disser que acabei de conhecer o ídolo dela, pode que até tenha sorte… quem sabe ela me dê um bocadinho de amor."

oOo

As portas do Salão de Festas abriram, deixando ver a mais bela noiva que o roqueiro já havia visto.

Uma jovem mulher de olhos olhos verdes, com loiros cabelos encaracolados adornados com pequenas e níveas flores, coroadas por uma fina e delicada tiara de pedras preciosas incolores que combinavam perfeitamente com os seus brincos de diamantes. A cantora portava um bonito vestido, porém simples que simulava o estilo das túnicas dos deuses gregos. Abaixo da linha do peito, encontrava-se uma fita conformada por fios entrelaçados com pequenas pedras, a partir do qual o tecido do vestido caía livremente, esvoaçando com cada passo que esta dava.

A noiva avançou pelo corredor na companhia de um dos homens mais importantes na sua vida.

— Cuida bem dela.

— Com a minha vida — respondeu o noivo. — Como poderia não cuidar da noiva mais bela do mundo!?

— Acho bem que assim seja. A minha irmã é mulher mais dedicada e amorosa que poderias desejar. Espero que atesoures, caso contrário… — ameaçou o moreno de olhos verdes.

— Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça. Sabes bem que ela é a minha vida, não poderia viver sem ela.

Sebastian cedeu-lhe a mão da noiva, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face e tomou assento na primeira fila.


End file.
